vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Farewell to Storyville
Farewell to Storyville is the sixteenth episode of the First Season of The Originals (TV Series). Summary TRAPPED IN THE CITY OF THE DEAD — Despite ’ rage, is determined to protect while the three of them are trapped in the City of the Dead cemetery by a witch’s boundary spell. Klaus and Rebekah trade bitter accusations until Elijah steps in to reveal a long-held secret from the family’s past. Meanwhile, races to free Rebekah, ultimately finding himself forced to make a deal with Genevieve. Finally, Rebekah and connect over their shared concern for Hayley’s unborn baby. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell Guest Cast *Perry Cox as Young Elijah http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/02/the-originals-young-elijah-being-cast.html *Aiden Flowers as Young Klaus *Callie Brook McClincy as Young Rebekah Quotes :Promo :Klaus: Let us begin, Rebekah, you are accused of betraying your own blood. :Rebekah: Elijah, he has the white oak stake. :Elijah: Leave us now, sister. :Marcel: Stay as far away from them as you can. :Rebekah: He's going to kill me. :Klaus: We cannot leave this cemetery, brother, how long do you think you can defend her ? :Elijah: As long as it takes. : :Webclip 1 :Elijah: We've been at this for hours, to what end, Niklaus I know you and I grew up fighting you, I can't be beaten nor can I be persuaded, you cannot get past me. :Klaus: I could get past you, although it might have to be over your dead body, you did stab me with that blade forcing me to endure hours of unspeakable pain, perhaps I should direct my rage at you. :Elijah: You should see yourself, the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing, you look like father. :Producers' Promo :Klaus: We cannot leave this cemetary Elijah, how long do you think you can defend her? :Rebekah: Elijah he has the white oak stake. :Klaus: Brought it for you. :Klaus: Perhaps I should direct my rage at you. :Elijah: You should see yourself, the murderous expression, the self-righteous posturing, you look like father. :Klaus: you would side with that traitor? :Elijah: I am not choosing sides but I will not allow you to hurt our sister. :Klaus: You ask me to show mercy to one who has wronged me, you really don't know me at all do you brother? :Webclip 2 :Marcel: Do whatever it takes, just stay alive, I promise I'll get you out of there. :Rebekah: I've never seen him like this before, he's out of his mind with rage, up all night howling one obsenity laced tirade after the next, he's gonna kill me. :Marcel: Alright stay as far away from him as possible. :Rebekah: That's a brilliant strategy but given that dead bitch Celeste has trapped us in here til moonrise, my options are somewhat limited. :Marcel: I'm not leaving you in there, Davina will find a loophole, get you out early and then we can all go together, if Klaus comes after us we will take him on one hell of a ride. :Rebekah: I lived for centuries looking over my shoulder, ready to run at a moment's notice, am I to go back to that :Marcel: Worry about that later, right now just buy me some time, I promise you I'll get you out of there. :Canadian Promo :Klaus: Let us begin the trial of Rebekah Mikaelson. :Rebekah: He's going to kill me. :Elijah: I will not allow you to hurt our sister. :Klaus: How long do you think you can defend her? :Elijah: As long as it takes. Trivia * This is the first episode of The Originals to show all The Original Vampires together although it is in flashbacks. The last time all of the Original Vampire siblings were seen together was in TVD's'' All My Children. * This is the first flashback to show all the Original Vampire siblings as children. *The witches' attack on the Mikaelson family and the repercussions of that will play out over the next three episodes "coming to a terrifying conclusion". * Rebekah and Hayley will be bonding over the baby. * Joseph Morgan predicts this episode will be a fan favorite. * According to the promo Klaus and Elijah face off against each other in the cemetary, Klaus with the White Oak Stake and Elijah with Tunde's dagger. Also according to the promo and the synopsis it would seem that someone has reversed the spell that usually keeps vampires out of the cemetary to keep the Original Vampires in. *There will be a flashback to the 10th century. *This might be the first episode where Elijah and Finn will interact with each other, as they are the two oldest siblings of the family. *According to the second webclip Marcel, Rebekah and Davina are all planning on leaving town together as soon as Davina finds a loophole to get Rebekah out of the cemetary early. Also according to this promo the Original Vampires are trapped in the cemetary until moonrise. *In the Canadian Promo Elijah is seen holding Papa Tunde's Blade in one hand and the White Oak Stake in his other hand. *This episode Marcel reveals his nickname for Davina. ("D") *This episode Camille is reunited with Davina. Davina is visibly shaken by her past death. *This episode Mikael was shown to be physically abusive, other than his normal mental abuse to Klaus. *This episode Elijah snatches the indestructible White Oak Stake and now wields both the stake and Papa Tunde's Blade. *During this episode Elijah reveals that Rebekah tried to kill Mikael when they were human, to end the abuse to Klaus. Continuity *Kol Mikaelson was last seen in ''Always and Forever on TO and in Graduation on TVD. *Finn Mikaelson was last seen in The Murder of One on TVD, this will be his first appearance on TO. *Father Kieran was last seen in Crescent City. Behind the Scenes Cultural References *"Farewell to Storyville" is a song by Billie Holiday and Louis Armstrong. The song is about New Orleans and is from the 1947 movie 'New Orleans'. *In 1897, the city fathers of New Orleans legalized prostitution in a small quadrant of the city bordering the northwest edge of the French Quarter. As the relevant legislation was written by alderman Sidney Story, the area became known as Storyville. Establishments ranged from squalid "cribs" to regal Victorian-style bordellos. A Louisiana politician named Tom Anderson, known as the "Mayor of Storyville," presided over the district from a cafe named after himself. The photographer E. J. Bellocq immortalized Storyville with his moving and humane portraits of the prostitutes who lived and worked there. *Prostitution stayed legal in Storyville until 1917, when the federal government insisted that it be outlawed to protect the morals and delicate sensibilities of the thousands of servicemen flocking to the Crescent City after the United States entered World War I. Today, the bordellos are long gone, replaced by a collection of housing projects and part of Louis Armstrong Park. But during that twenty years, Storyville not only became a part of New Orleans lore, it functioned as a hothouse for the development of jazz. *City of the Dead is the name often used to refer to the above-ground tombs in the cemetaries of New Orleans. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals - Farewell to Storyville Trailer|Promo The Originals 1x16 Webclip - Farewell to Storyville HD|Webclip 1 The Originals 1x16 Webclip 2 - Farewell to Storyville HD|Webclip 2 The Originals 1x16 Producers' Preview - Farewell to Storyville HD|Producers' Preview The Originals 1x16 Canadian Promo - Farewell to Storyville HD|Canadian Promo Pictures Storyville01.jpg Storyville02.jpg Storyville03.jpg Storyville04.jpg Storyville05.jpg Storyville06.jpg Storyville07.jpg Storyville08.jpg Storyville09.jpg fts1klaus.jpg fts2klaus.jpg fts3rebekahelijah.jpg fts4klaus.jpg fts5rebekah.jpg fts6klaus.jpg fts7elijahrebekah.jpg fts8elijah.jpg fts9marcel.jpg fts10rebekah.jpg fts11elijah.jpg fts12klauselijah.jpg fts13klaus.jpg fts15elijah.jpg fts16elijahklaus.jpg fts17elijahklaus.jpg fts18klaus.jpg fts18rebekah.jpg fts19elijah.jpg fts20klaus.jpg fts21elijah.jpg fts22elijah.jpg fts23elijah.jpg fts26klaus.jpg fts24elijah.jpg fts25klaus.jpg fts27marcel.jpg fts28rebekah.jpg fts29rebekah.jpg fts30elijahklaus.jpg fts31marcel.jpg fts32rebekah.jpg fts33rebekah.jpg fts34marcel.jpg fts35rebekah.jpg fts36rebekah.jpg fts37marcel.jpg fts38rebekah.jpg fts39klaus.jpg fts40elijah.jpg fts42klauselijah.jpg fts43elijah.jpg fts44klaus.jpg fts45nibekjah.jpg fts46rebekah.jpg fts47elijahklaus.jpg fts48rebekah.jpg fts49elijah.jpg fts50elijah.jpg fts51klausrebekah.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes